Hujan
by liinn
Summary: Sepertinya, keputusan Sakura untuk berteduh dari hujan tidak terlalu buruk. Apalagi dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang tidak di sangka-sangkanya.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Don't Like Don't Read

.

..

...

Sakura mendesah rendah sembari menatap langit yang terus menerus mencurahkan bebannya berupa air hujan yang menjadi salah satu sumber kehidupan di muka bumi. Gadis tujuh belas tahun itu menekuk lututnya ke dada setelah merasakan kakinya sedikit membeku akibat dinginnya suhu. Sesekali ia menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan. Baju merah lengan pendeknya tidak membantu sama sekali, hidung mungilnya bahkan sudah terlihat memerah akibat udara dingin yang terus menerus menerpa tubuhnya satu jam terakhir.

"Dingin sekali ..." ia bergumam sembari memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ada tetesan air hujan yang menimpa lengan kirinya karena atap sedikit berlubang di beberapa tempat.

Semenjak satu jam lalu, Sakura berteduh di depan sebuah toko yang sepertinya sudah tidak digunakan lagi dilihat dari kondisinya yang tidak terawat. Setidaknya ia sedikit beruntung, ada sebuah bangku panjang meski sedikit lapuk tapi masih bisa digunakannya untuk duduk. Kondisi atap yang sedikit rusak menimbulkan suara berisik saat ada angin.

Ada rencana untuk menerobos saja hujan tapi diurungkannya karena hujan terlalu lebat. Ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu beberapa saat lagi hingga setidaknya hujan sedikit reda.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Sakura meniup-niup tangannya yang dirasanya mulai membeku. Telapak kakinya sudah terlihat sangat memutih dan mengerut karena terlalu dingin. Jika terus seperti ini, ia bisa-bisa mendapat hipotermia.

Angin yang semakin lama semakin bertiup kencang sama sekali tidak membantu. Beberapa pohon yang sudah rapuh di sisi jalan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berteduh telah tumbang. Langit semakin hitam, menandakan hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat ini.

Sakura mulai menimbang, apakah akan pulang dengan menerobos hujan atau menunggu sebentar lagi. Tetapi melihat kondisi cuaca sekarang ini, hujan akan terus mengguyur untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Lama dirinya merenungkan keputusannya, Sakura tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Sakura."

Suara berat terdengar samar-samar memasuki indra pendengarannya. Sakura sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menurunkan lututnya hingga kakinya menyentuh tanah saat melihat siapa yang tengah menjulang di depannya.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_."

'Hn." Tanpa berbasa basi, Sasuke langsung melepaskan jas hujan yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura.

Sakura yang telah mengenakan jas hujan yang tadinya dipakai Sasuke hanya menatap pemuda itu penuh tanya. Namun nampaknya pemuda itupun terlihat enggan untuk menjelaskan maksudnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hujan masih lama, kau butuh istirahat." Jawaban singkat Sasuke menjadi percakapan terakhir keduanya sebelum pemuda itu membenarkan posisi tudung kepala Sakura dan menarik pergelangan tangan rekan satu timnya.

Sakura sangat terkejut saat tangannya ditarik ke arah jalanan yang mulai dibanjiri air hingga mata kakinya. Berkali-kali Sakura mencoba memanggil nama Sasuke tetapi pemuda itu mengabaikannya. Sungguh, Sakura sangat khawatir dengan kondisi pemuda itu sekarang. Sasuke sudah sangat basah kuyup, ia bahkan bisa merasakan dinginnya telapak tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat jemarinya. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa malu, ia langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Namun hanya satu detik terlepas, telapak tangannya kembali digenggam oleh tangan yang lebih besar darinya. Kendati dingin, Sakura merasakan perasaan hangat mulai menyelimutinya.

Di tengah kondisi tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil, guyuran hujan yang semakin lebat tidak dapat menahan senyum tipis yang mulai terukir di wajah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain ...

Kakashi terkekeh pelan melihat dua mantan muridnya yang sedang berjalan cepat di tengah hujan lebat.

"Dia selalu saja membuatmu khawatirkan, 'kan?"

Gumaman itu ia tujukan pada Sasuke yang beberapa saat lalu membantunya menyelesaikan laporan yang harus diserahkan pada Tsunade. Tetapi tiba-tiba, pemuda itu tanpa permisi meninggalkannya dengan segunung pekerjaan yang masih belum terselesaikan.

Awalnya Kakashi bingung, tetapi langsung tertawa saat melihat kemana tujuan Sasuke. Dari jendela besar di salah satu ruangan dalam gedung hokage, Kakashi dapat melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berteduh di depan sebuah toko. Warna rambutnya yang sangat mencolok membuat Kakashi langsung langsung mengenalinya.

 **end**

nulis beginian karena disini lagi hujan, gede banget lagi.


End file.
